Hidden Secrets
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: St Arceus High School. Just a normal high school, right? Wrong. Deep underneath the school, a hidden spy facility lies, searching for possible new agents. A dark force is building, but how can four innocent new girls be the key? CS, ORS, IS, PS.


**Reiko: So this is my...fourth story. I'm sorry, I just keep on getting so much ideas, that my head is getting squished. BUT I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE TtM AND UtS. It's a PINKIE PROMISE.**

**Girls: Don't worry! We'll support you through this tragedy!**

**Boys: We won't.**

**Reiko: -.-...anyway, onto the story.**

**Summary:**

**Meet St Arceus High School. Just a normal school, right? Wrong. As four innocent new students enter the school, the last thing on their mind is becoming spies of a secret agency under the school. Inspired by the show M. I. High. (btw St Arceus is a boarding school in this ff)**

**Pokemon:**

**May:**

**Blaziken: Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Blast Burn, Night Slash**

**Blastoise: Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Hydro Cannon**

**Glaceon: Hail, Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Iron Tail**

**Delcatty: Thunderbolt, Blizzard, Iron Tail, Zen Headbutt**

**Beautifly: Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Aerial Ace, Psychic**

**Snorlax: Giga Impact, Body Slam, Solarbeam, Earthquake**

**Leaf:**

**Venusaur: Solarbeam, Frenzy Plant, Sludge Bomb, Sunny Day**

**Leafeon: Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

**Wigglytuff: Body Slam, Sing, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam**

******Raichu: Body Slam, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail**

******Granbull: Hyper Beam, Crunch, Scary Face, Take Down**

**Cherrim: Solarbeam, Attract, Magical Leaf, Seed Bomb**

**Dawn:**

**Empoleon: Hydro Cannon, Flash Cannon, Earthquake, Whirlpool**

**Lopunny: Ice Beam, Dizzy Punch, Jump Kick, Bounce**

**Togekiss: Sky Attack, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash**

**Typhlosion: Blast Burn, Flamethrower, Swift, Earthquake**

**Mamoswine: Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Dig, Take Down**

**Pachirisu: Super Fang, Discharge, Spark, Sweet Kiss**

**Misty:**

**Starmie: Psychic, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Gyro Ball**

**Kingdra: Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Thunder, Blizzard**

**Gyarados: Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Earthquake, Aerial Ace**

**Corsola: Spike Cannon, Bubblebeam, Recover, Tackle**

**Politoed: Water Gun, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Body Slam**

**Azumarill: Aqua Tail, Superpower, Ice Beam, Scald**

**I'll do the boy's pokemon next chapter.**

* * *

Misty Waterflower lightly combed her hair, observing herself in the bathroom mirror. She wove through her short, sharp orange locks, wincing as she hit a knot. After what felt like ages, she stepped back to face a confused her.

This was not Misty Waterflower. No, this wasn't her. Misty wasn't the type of person to let her hair down, wear skirts, miniskirts no less, and she DEFINITELY wasn't the type who wore make-up.

But here she was, with her orange strands cascading just past her shoulders, wearing a baby blue singlet with a navy mini-skirt, held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. On her feet, she wore black boots, and she had a faint dash of blue eyeshadow on her eye, courtesy of Daisy. Misty's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she remembered her sister, squealing excitedly for her first day at St Arceus High School, insisting almost immediately to 'brighten up that dull look'.

"Mistyyyyyyy!"

_Speak of the devil._

"What?" she yelled, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Come out! I wanna see how you look!" Daisy squealed in a fan-girlish way. Misty let out a droning sigh and unlocked the door.

"OMFG YOU LOOK A-MA-ZING!" Daisy screamed, with Lily and Violet by her side.

"Yay me," Misty said dully. Right after the words left her mouth, Daisy's face turned from a excited one to a sad one.

"I'm going to miss you, lil' sis. It's going to be lonesome without you. I can't believe you're growing up," she looked around at Lily and Violet, "I remember when we were younger, and our mother would start crying, wishing us luck for the journey ahead." Misty narrowed her eyes as she saw her sisters' eyes glistening.

"Are you guys crying?" she exclaimed in shock, fumbling around for tissues. Daisy only laughed and wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"Misty, always remember, we'll support you all the way, and we'll wish you the best of luck for the future!" she piped up brightly. A loud honk rang, seemingly from outside. Looking outside, they all saw a big white bus that had 'St Arceus High School' printed on the side in big letters. Misty looked at her sisters lovingly.

"Thanks guys, I'll always remember you guys, I promise!" She ran in for a hug and they all embraced each other, some happy, some sad, but all were proud.

And as Misty grabbed her luggage and her PokeBalls, she strode out with pride, facing the new world that was opening its arms to her.

* * *

May slipped on a red spaghetti strap top with ease, before examining her figure in her bedroom mirror. She was a slim girl. The red spaghetti strap top enhanced her curves at all the right places, and the cute knee-high black leggings showed off her perfect legs effortlessly. She walked towards her accessory area and stared at the vast range of cute additions.

Sighing, she picked out a simple red bow, and adjusted it into her hair. Being the daughter of a world-renowned gym leader meant money, fame and riches. All a girl needs, no?

No. In fact, she was unhappy with her life. Her whole life, she was treated as a princess, a queen, even. Maids and servants came running at her every call. She got a new custom-made outfit everyday, not to mention the almost daily trips to the salon, where she had her nails and hair done. She felt like a prisoner, never to be freed from heavy chains and weights.

That's why she loved being with her friends, Leaf, Dawn and Misty. They were like her door to the outside world, her key to freedom.

All she wanted was to feel how a normal girl felt like.

She pleaded her father to send her to several different 'normal-girl' classes, karate, netball, swimming, many other courses. But her mother objected, forcing her to instead take calligraphy and dance classes. She even had private tutors to teach her.

Which was why, when May heard that all her friends were moving to St Arceus High School, she just HAD to make a break for freedom. When she told her parents that St Arceus High School was the highest ranked high school in all of the Pokemon Regions, she immediately knew they'd agree to submit her into the school.

There were only two ways to get in: Pay a total of 60, 000 Poke every year, or take the scholarship examinations. May was a smart girl, like all her friends, and easily passed with the full scholarship, much to the delight of her parents, friends, and most of all, herself.

May smiled to herself as she threw on a black trench coat, being careful to do up all her buttons in a neat and presentable way. She then checked her luggage. All her needed things were there. Her huge luggage was at bursting point, but it wasn't even an eighth of what she had altogether in her possession. May dug through her luggage and pulled out a bandana, stuffing it into a pocket inside the coat.

She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She put on her most serious face, before preceding out her door.

Almost immediately, she was surrounded by maids, offering to carry her luggage. She ignored them, getting slightly annoyed as they began following her as she silently walked down the stairs to greet her mother.

When she saw her daughter, Caroline Maple was surrounded by maids, fixing her dress and hair. When she emerged from the wave of servants, she was glamorous, no doubt. Her hair was curled into a small bun, with a few strands left out and curled to trail down by her cheeks. She was wearing a beautiful peach gown edged with lace and pearls, with fancy patterns of gold leaf on the petticoat.

"May, my beloved daughter," she said modestly, "I believe in you. Do me and your father proud!" and with that short message, she waltzed away towards the dining room, but not before giving May a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Secretly, May smiled in bliss. She felt her PokeBalls underneath her trench coat wiggle a little bit. She pulled her luggage behind her, and, as she approached the door, she turned around and thanked all the servants and maids for their services, before walking out the doors, to freedom.

* * *

Dawn lived a life of poverty...

Not really, but she wasn't the richest either. Her mother, Johanna Berlitz, was a previous contest star, but she retired a long time ago. And as time goes past, most contest stars were coming in, and the memory of Johanna Berlitz was fading away.

Johanna was still quite popular, and she did some judging at the Grand Festival, but the job wasn't happening regularly enough for Johanna to support her and Dawn. Sometimes, Dawn would be envious of May. Of the cute clothing, the shiny new nails, the lavish locks, the amazing accessories. But she knew May wasn't happy living like that.

She often wondered what would happen if the roles were switched, a bit like the Princess and the Pauper. At the end, they found their current lives were better then each other's. The Maple family were famous, Norman for his almost merciless gym battles, Caroline for her amazing social parties and looks, May for her looks and intelligence, and Max for his super-mega-intelligence.

Meanwhile, the Berlitz family...

It was pretty much just her and her mother. Before she was born, her father had disappeared, and her mother had refused to reveal why. She had a brother, too, called Lucas. But just like her father, he had mysteriously disappeared.

The sudden disappearance of both males changed Johanna's life dramatically, and at that time, she was a month pregnant with Dawn. With hardly any Poke to support herself, she resort to small jobs around TwinLeaf, to support the rent, the food, and hospital bills for Dawn.

Unlike May's family, Dawn and her mother were struggling. Her mother could just barely hold up for the both of them.

That's when Dawn decided to go to St Arceus High School. In the beginning, her mother was worried.

"You don't have to do this for me, Dawn. I'm handling quite fine." But Dawn only shook her head and insisted on going.

"Mom, you know, I want to do this, I want to help you. Every day, we are JUST making it, sometimes even using up pokemon food money for our own daily needs." Dawn looked up on the ceiling of her small home and remembered all her powerful friends, sticking an outer facade of strength, when, internally, they were starving and weak. She gripped her PokeBalls tightly. She was going to do this, for her mom, her friends, and herself.

There was nothing a doting mother couldn't do for her daughter, and so Johanna Platina Berlitz agreed.

Dawn smiled as she zipped up her pink suitcase she had received from May on her birthday. Lifting it up, she found it was quite light. She gently put it down before heading towards a wall mirror in her room.

She wore a pink sweater dress from Misty, a pair of black lace stockings, from May (again), pink boots from Leaf, and finally, a simple pink headband from her mother. Smiling, she lightly fingered the headband. It had taking her mother weeks to save up for it. Sure, everything else was precious, but to her, this headband was the most valuable of all. Just looking at it would remind her of her mother's hard work and never-ending pride to get her the headband.

She trudged down the stairs, slinging her suitcase over her shoulder. After settling it down, she approached the door. Light footsteps were heard behind her, and she turned around, her lips bursting into a grin to see her mother. She ran into her mother's warm embrace.

"Dawn, Dawn, always remember, I'll always be here for you. Please check in with me daily! Tell me everything that happens to you at this school." Dawn nodded brightly and was about to turn around when her mother stopped her.

"One more thing, here," Johanna revealed a pink diary that had 'Dawn' traced in silver with it. Dawn stared in marvel at the crisp white pages of the diary, and smiled slightly at a couple of small keys and a padlock inside the book. "This diary is for when you want to share your most secret thoughts, so secret that you can't even tell me. Come on now, run along, the bus is waiting." Dawn hugged her mother tightly and opened the door, smiling broadly at the new beginning awaiting her.

* * *

Leaf quietly zipped up her pastel aqua Country Road bag, before straightening down her thigh-high red skirt. She placed three hats down on her desk, and let out her faithful Wigglytuff, perhaps the most fashionable addition to her team.

"Wigglytuff, which hat for a first day of a new school?" she questioned, smiling slightly. The Balloon Pokemon smiled with a careless expression and immediately pointed to the third hat, a white hat with a thick rim, and a red pokeball printed on the front. Leaf thanked her pokemon before returning it and positioning the hat onto her head.

She wore a short-sleeve waist-long denim jacket over a singlet of apple green, which complimented the red of her skirt, and the white of her hat.

Turning around, she laid her eyes on two pieces of A4 paper. One was her enrolment form to go to St Arceus High School.

The other was a letter from the principal of her previous school, telling her that she would be missed by all the students.

Leaf scoffed. _All but one, _she thought. At her old school, Viridian High, she was student president, elected by all the students of her grade. She was the type that was popular enough to hang-out with the cool kids, but chose not to, instead hanging out with people from the middle of the social food chain. Everyone loved her, the students, the staff, heck, even wild animals came to greet her.

She had a boyfriend too. His name was Fire Red. She thought sadly as several flashbacks whizzed through her mind like a tornado. She shook her head, emptying it of the horrible memories. _Whatever, that was past. Now, we're gotta focus on the future, _she insisted in her mind.

After putting on a belt, she clipped on her PokeBalls, making sure the clip was extra secure on her belt, as she did have the tendency to clip it too lightly, resulting in a missing PokeBall. She shuddered. Never again was Leaf Green going to lose her Granbull's PokeBall.

She examined her hair in the mirror, clasping all her hair in one hand, trying to imagine what it'd look like tied up. At the end, she decided to let her hair be, letting her waist-long ashy brown hair flow freely. Going over to her drawer, she picked out a random pair of green socks and slipped them on. She paused as a picture caught her eye. Turning, she saw it was a picture of her with her father, smiling happily. She was sucking on a big rainbow swirly-pop, while he just looked at the camera, amusement evident in his twinkling eyes.

If only he didn't die...

She was only five when a drunk man ran their car off a cliff. Leaf, her father and her mother were both in the car during the accident. Her father was immediately killed, and her mother was rushed to hospital and placed in a serious coma, unlikely to get out. Leaf came out as a miracle, barely earning a scratch on her skin. Leaf was sent to an orphanage were she was picked to be the daughter of a Mr and Mrs Brown, who unfortunately didn't have the ability to reproduce.

Leaf lifted up her Country Road bag in her left hand, and grasped a green tote bag in the other, pausing slightly when she heard a shatter of glass and deafening screaming. She sighed, grabbing her bags and exiting her room.

"You fucking cheater!"

"I'm sorry! You weren't the kind of woman I wanted!"

"So you go off and sleep with my SISTER for Arceus's sake!"

"So? At least your sister's not an annoying bitch! I don't get why I even married you in the first place!"

Leaf quietly tip-toed down the stairs. There were two reasons why she wanted to go to St Arceus High School. One, to get away from past troubles, and two, to get away from.._.that._

A few months ago, Mrs Brown had caught her husband and sister hurriedly putting on clothes in their bed. They were covered by a bed sheet, but it was clear by the noises what had happened in the bedroom while Mrs Brown was gone.

She was furious, sending her sister out of the house and screaming at her husband. They began constantly arguing.

What more, a few weeks later, she received a phone call from her sister, breaking the news that she had arrived too late. Her sister and Mr Brown had gone far enough in the sex for her sister to get pregnant.

From then on, it was war. Throwing fragile objects around the room, smashing them so fiercely it ceased to exist, screaming louder then Dawn on a bad-hair day, sometimes, Mrs Brown would come home drunk and abuse the first person she saw.

Leaf peeked over to the source of the smash, her eyes widening. It was the vase that she had bought her 'mother' for a birthday present. Mrs Brown had laughed with that gorgeous grin of hers, and said it would be her personal treasure. Now, this 'treasure' was nothing more then a thousand shattered shards, useless and broken.

She couldn't take it anymore. The fighting, the horror, the plain fury. She looked outside a window, and spotted a bus pulling into the driveway. She had secretly enrolled into the school to get away from the abuse, as her parents would never let her go.

Being careful to not make a sound, she walked up the stairs again, ripped out a page of her exercise book, and scribbled down a paragraph, before laying the message on her bed.

Grabbing her bags and making sure her pokeballs were all there, she slid down the banister as silent as sneaky as a fox, being aware that the fight had moved to another room. Not looking back, she open the door and rushed onto the bus.

The note lay on her bed, pale white against dark and vibrant green.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_This has been going on for long enough. If you hate each other, then divorce! Despite the action hurting me, I can't help but feel that it is right. Dad, you know what you did was wrong. How could you? How could you betray the woman you loved? And with her sister no less. Mum, I know it's hard, but you have got to understand that drinking is not the solution. It just numbs out the shattered feelings temporarily. I want the both of you to be happy, but one way or another, your strategies aren't working. I've enrolled myself into St Arceus High School to get away from your fighting for a while. I know you won't let me, but understand, it's for the good of all of us. Right now, I don't even know if you are 'Mum and Dad', because with the 'bonds' that you two have, I think calling you by your first names would be more suiting._

___Sincerely,_

___Leaf Green._

* * *

"Hey!" Misty waved to Dawn as the blunette boarded the mammoth triple-decker bus, the earliest one out of the eight buses that went around to pick up the students. **(A/N: So basically how this works, the girls had booked the bus to go to their place to pick them up. So basically all the students book which bus picks them up to go to school, and it goes to pick them up.)** Dawn smiled and made her way towards Misty. "Hey girl, how you doing?" Misty smiled, patting the spot next to her. Dawn sat down and sighed, before whipping out her phone.

"Great, but isn't May supposed to be on this bus? I thought this bus went Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh then Johto. **(A/N: If you're wondering about Unova and Kalos, basically there are two different buses, four go to Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh then Johto, and another four go to Unova, Kalos, then Johto. As you probably figured, the school's in Johto) **" Dawn ran her hand through her hair as she checked her messages, smiling at a recent message from her mother saying 'I believe in you,'.

"Don't you remember? May said she was going to get to the school on her private jet. Something about her parents believing that school buses are riddled with germs and old rotted bones of an old geezer or something like that." Misty proved her point by showing Dawn the recent messages of their group chat 'Go Girlz' on PokeBook.

"Lucky duck, I wish I were her," Dawn sighed, fantasizing about beautiful gowns, tiaras, shoes, every thing she would never have owned except in her dreams.

"Come on now, how about I show you around?" Misty offered. Dawn nodded in agreement. The bus looked mammoth from the outside, but on the inside, it was a whole new story. The students slept in their seats, which could be electronically edited to change to a bed with a small table on top, using the space carefully to make sure no one hit the person in front or behind them. All three levels were filled three quarters of the way for students, holding an approximate total of 90 students on each bus. The rest of the bus was used for other things. On the first floor, there was a game room, with wifi, Xbox, Wii, even several arcade games. There was also the in-bus uniform shop, where, if you earnt a scholarship, you just had to show your acceptance paper to get an outfit for free.

The girl's uniform consisted of a long puffy-sleeve gray cardigan, above a white tube top, both had the school logo, which was a crown surrounded by eight gems. Matching the upper wear, there was a cute navy skirt. The boy's uniform included a navy T shirt, black denim jeans and a gray hoodie **(Clothes are on my profile)**.

On the second floor, there was the cafeteria, where the students got their meals and brought them to their beds. There was a canteen for if the students wanted to buy extra food. The second floor was also the place where the switching drivers and all the staff in the bus slept.

On the third level, there was a library, and next to it, a gym. On each level, there were one girl and boy toilets each, and at each bed, there was a small plug in to charge electronic devices. Dawn immediately fell in love with the girl uniforms. "I want to get them NOW!" she insisted excitedly.

"Sorry Dawn, we promised May and Leaf that we'd get the uniforms together. Dawn grumbled in annoyance.

After some chatter, the night fell, so Misty and Dawn closed the curtains and dozed off, forgetting to switch their chairs to a bed.

The next morning, Misty was the one to rise first. She checked her teal waterproof watch: 5:30am. She then opened the curtains a tiny bit, as to not let the blinding string of light ruin anyone's sweet dreams. She gasped. The bus was on a boat, travelling across the seas towards Johto. Misty found herself absorbed it the crystal clearness of the water, the way it reflected the clear blue skies, and the long coniferous trees at the side...it was almost like looking into another world.

"So guys," a voice murmured from behind her. Glimpsing through the gap between her chair and Dawn's, she made out a cap-wearing raven-haired boy, with deep chestnut eyes. She remembered him coming on the bus while they were at Pallet Town in Kanto. Next to him was a boy with deep purple hair and scarily vile onyx eyes that seemed to have no emotion in them. Misty was pretty sure he came on at the Veilstone City stop at Sinnoh.

"Hn?" the purple-haired boy muttered as he stared into nowhere.

"What are we going to do? Do we return to base immediately, or do we want till principal Cynthia tell us to?" the raven - haired boy said. _Base? _Misty thought in confusion.

Another voice piped out, "Hey Ashy-boy, didn't you listen, Cynthia told us last meeting that at the beginning of the year we have to report to the secret base immediately after welcome assembly. You know, recharge our pencils." Misty had another confused look plastered on her face, and she spotted, behind 'Ashy-boy and dull-boy, were two boys. The one that called out had spiky auburn hair, with dark viridian eyes, and the other had green hair and green eyes.

She quietly listened, but nothing came out.

Then suddenly, a voice called out.

"I'm hungry..." 'Ashy-boy' whined, and all the other boys began complaining.

"Seriously?"

"What? Again?"

"Just wait, they're handing out breakfast at 7:30,"

"But that's in another two hours!"

"Go to the canteen, they might be open."

"They don't open till 7 am! How will I live?" 'Ashy-boy' began whimpering slightly, and Misty just rolled her eyes, before remembering that she held an extra energy bar in her bag. She stood up and turned behind her.

"If you're hungry, eat this," she threw the bar towards Ash, who gazed at her in shock before proceeding to unwrap the colourful foil with slight reluctance. His purple-haired friend glared at her.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" he snarled menacingly. Misty had a feeling that the beginning of the conversation between the boys was supposed to be confidential, so she shrugged.

"Well, I woke up and I heard the guy behind me complain for food, so with the kindness of my heart, I gave him a energy bar," she lied flawlessly, hardly uttering a stutter or pausing to think. the purple-haired boy's glare faded slightly before resuming it's murderous glint. He turned away and 'Hn'ed.

After a couple of days, they reached Johto, picking up Leaf at Pallet Town.

"Hey guys," she greeted, plopping down onto the bus seat opposite them, her face was slightly red, as if she was crying. Misty and Dawn's faces turned into looks of concern.

"Leaf...what's wrong?" Dawn asked worriedly. In response, the brunette ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"They're fighting, again. Mum even broke the vase I gave her. I just wish Dad never cheated, then everything would be normal." Her friends gave her unfortunate looks before Misty spoke up.

"Come now, let's show you around," she lightly pulled on Leaf's arm, making her stand up and follow her. Dawn followed soon after.

"The uniforms are AWESOME!" she yelled after them, earning strange looks from people within earshot.

* * *

"We're here!" Misty announced, as they disembarked at the St Arceus High School Stop. Dawn and Leaf gasped in amazement.

The school was separated into eight buildings, four were of more modern design, and the other four were of an older point in design history. The four modern buildings was pretty much similar. Each building was four storeys, not including a small lookout, with glass panes to each side, the storeys evident by the white brick floors that were placed between the different levels. The only thing that distinguished the buildings, were the different colour flags that were placed on each corner of the lookouts.

The other buildings were five storey, but made with the typical red brick. The walls were slightly scarred from old age, but still stood strong. A huge navy banner was strung on one of buildings, covering almost one story.

"This place is awesome!" Dawn chirped, leaping with excitement.

"Pinch me," Leaf gaped, closing and opening her mouth like a fish. Then she edited her words as Misty approached her. "Don't," she said, backing away from her redhead friend.

Almost suddenly, a huge wind blew, and small plane, obviously cleaned to perfection, began its landing. "And, the May has arrived," Dawn commentated in a funny, almost stern voice. She then broke into laughter, clutching her stomach. The school had a large front area, so large, a plane could have completed it's descent with ease. So that's what it did.

After the plane paused, everyone began crowding around, wondering who the mysterious student with the plane was. The door shifted and May walked out shyly, dragging her luggage behind her, followed by two buff henchmen.

"Hey May, over here!" Misty screamed, catching the sapphire eyed brunette's attention. In response, she waved goodbye to the henchmen and said in a polite voice -

"Can you please move so that I can reach my friends?" she flashed the crowd a dazzling smile, earning swooning boys and shocked girls. They immediately created a path for her, and she cheerfully walked towards her friends. "Hey guys!"

"Never underestimate the power of charm," Leaf spoke in a wise voice, earning a slight giggle from May.

"The secret ingredient: love," she gave them a cute wink.

"And what a powerful ingredient that is indeed," a voice rang from behind her. As she turned, she saw four girls. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" May said cautiously. The girl at the front smirked.

"Why, hello there. My name is Veronica, and this is Melody, Brianna and Zoey," she pointed at three girls behind her, who, although proud, had eyes of fright and nervousness.

"Hello, my name is May Maple and this is-" she was about to introduce her friends, before Veronica stopped her.

"Stuff them, it's you we want to talk to," she looked at the three girls by May's side and smirked. "Let me give you a proposition. How about you leave these idiots and join us, the popular girls? I mean, look at you, you're smart, pretty, famous, _rich._ Everything a girl needs to join the popular group. Even better," she added, "then these nuisances behind me," she scowled at the three cowering girls behind her before turning towards May, and giving her an angelic face.

"Hold on a second, girl, May's not gonna join your group of skanks," Misty butted in before throwing the three girls behind an apologetic look, "why don't you go off and sleep with some sleazy guy?" she snapped, earning a murder-glare from Veronica. Veronica then switched her face, changing it to a gentle one, before holding out her hand to May.

"So, what do you say?" she asked smugly, almost as if it was a guaranteed.

"Hmm...I'll pass," May said, smirking at Veronica's horrified expression.

"What? Are you sure? Like, REALLY REALLY SURE?!" she ended up screaming. Cue the reveal of the mallet.

"I have a mallet, and I recently had it switched to metal," Misty rubbed her mallet lovingly, before her facial expression became that of the devil's, "If you keep on pestering May, you'll have this baby to face us to." And with that, Veronica stuck up her nose haughtily and turned, beckoning for the others to follow.

"Whatever, I'll be at Raikou House if you change your mind," she called towards May, before stalking off.

"What a bitch," May commented, crossing her arms, "even her followers are scared of her." She then un-crossed her arms and pointed towards a field that everyone was heading to. "Look, we might have to go there. Let's go."

Her friends followed her without hesitation.

* * *

**Reiko: How was it? Well, I liked it. Review please! I'm planning on updating a small truth or dare one-shot.**

**So to brief on the houses:**

**Raikou House: Yellow**

**Ho-oh House: Red**

**Lugia House: Blue**

**Celebi House: Green**


End file.
